The Final Countdown
by ZukaFujiZone
Summary: After 8 years of separation, Fuji suddenly reappears in Tezuka's life, demanding that the latter spends his last days with him. Drama, Angst, Fluff all mixed up in five chapters; the countdown. Sequel up, Complete!
1. Declarations

**A/N: **This is my first fic in ... please help me and review...? (Criticism appreciated!) This is chapter 1/5.

* * *

**The Final Countdown**

Day 5, Declarations.

His doorbell rang.

Abandoning his reading, Tezuka unwillingly walked to the door. Among his acquaintances, he was known as an anti-socialist; it's not that he hated others, he just preferred being alone. Therefore, having an uninvited guest so late at night was quite a shock for him. He couldn't think of anyone who would visit him past 10pm during summer vacation…

As he opened the door, he was astonished to find a small boy standing there casually, looking up at him and smiling as if there was nothing more natural than him just being there. But as bewildered as he was, Tezuka never let his guard down and disallowed himself to show any sign of emotion –the latter meant _weakness_ in his personal dictionary. He simply stared back without the slightest glimpse of surprise within the depths of his hazel orbs and when he finally found his voice, "Fuji" was what he had called out, simply, matter-of-factly.

"It's been quite a while, _buchou" _the smiling boy teased. Really, he hadn't changed at all, and if Tezuka wasn't more careful, he'd surprise himself by smiling just the slightest at the memories it brought back. He recalled his time spent at Seishun Gakuen and decided Fuji had almost never called him '_buchou' _when he became the tennis club's captain in their third and last year together. Back then, they were _the captain_ and _the prodigy, _the two best players in the club, and even rivals.

"Can I come in?" Fuji's soft tone gently pulled Tezuka back to reality. Even after all these years, the bespectacled boy could still remember how this same voice used to soothe him during his most stressful moments. He nodded and stepped aside for his old friend to enter his small apartment. Weird, Fuji had forever been by his side yet he had never been a _friend _to Tezuka… and probably never will be. No, for Tezuka, Fuji wasn't, was not and never will be a mere _friend_. He was so much more.

Stealing a glance towards his uninvited guest, Tezuka realized there will never be a perfect way to describe his relationship with Fuji. Their feelings for each other were beyond words and therefore shall never be voiced. He remembered how often he used to think about the blue eyed boy, and just ended up thinking he was someone 'special.'

He couldn't help but notice how fragile and breakable Fuji seemed. He might have become even thinner than before, most probably due to the lack of workout. Even so, the once-upon-genius don't seem to have changed at all –not that Tezuka minded, he liked Fuji just the way he was.

"…Tezuka?" once again, Fuji's gently voice guided him back to the present.

He decided he must have been staring for too long, seeing an uneasy smile spread across Fuji's tired face. "Aah, it's nothing. What brings you here?"

Fuji silenced a sigh. He knew Tezuka was going to ask him the inevitable question he didn't want to answer. His cheerful smile turned rather sad, adding a bitter taste to its rosy color. He decided he'd get right to the point. (He learned by past experience that turning around the subject was futile with Tezuka, as the latter would just get more confused.)

He looked down, finding the floor quite admirable. "I know it must be weird for me to suddenly reappear in your life after losing contact with you for six years…" he paused, inhaled deeply and stared into Tezuka's eyes before continuing, "…but for some reason or another, I have five more days to live, counting today, and I decided I'd spend them with you."

The words haven't sunk in just yet, and all Tezuka could bring himself to ask was "Why me?"

If Fuji had been disappointed or even hurt, he hadn't let it show. "I guess it is because you are special to me."

Strange, Tezuka had thought the exact same thing half a minute ago.

"What do I have to do?" he asked. The devastating news has yet to be analyzed by his currently un-functioning brain.

Fuji smiled, relieved. "Nothing much" he quickly said. "Just spend the next days with me." He carefully omitted the '_before I never see you again'_ part. He mentally slapped himself for thinking such immoral things and adding fire to his already desperate mind. He had expected Tezuka to catch on if he admitted his fate bluntly… but on second thought, it might be better if the boy just never realizes; it would be less painful for both of them. Fuji honestly hated his weak side, which constantly seeks for his ex-captain. And now that the taller man knew, it definitely would make him suffer once Fuji…leaves.

"Your wish is my command."

Maybe Tezuka agreed out of pity, or even was he just flattered Fuji came running to him. Whatever it was that made him accept, he didn't really care; he was really just happy to be able to spend time with one of his old…_friend_ and make his last moments memorable ones.

He has yet to realize the seriousness of the situation.

* * *

--To Be Continued--

* * *


	2. Memories

**A/N: **Chapter 2/5 , less angsty (more lengthy) than the first one. Enjoy :)

* * *

**The Final Countdown**

_Day 4, Memories._

His doorbell rang.

Tezuka hastily dressed himself and ran for the door. He had just finished showering and cursed inwardly, wondering who it possibly could be to have guts to visit him so early. Contrary to popular beliefs, the ever-so-responsible boy could be very moody in the early morning, mostly before having breakfast.

He opened the door unwillingly…and then it stroked him. A small figure was standing at his doorstep, smiling casually at him. "Fuji" Tezuka greeted him.

"Good morning, Tezuka" the boy beamed. "I figured you'd be awake at _this hour" _he joked, and helped himself inside.

"You're early" the taller boy simply said, not sure if he was supposed to be happy or mad.

Fuji simply smiled back -just like he forever did-, and for a brief moment Tezuka was sure he saw a sorrowful edge to the smile.

_Right_, he reminded himself. _Today was day four_. In not so long, the small boy would be leaving for good… but somehow, Tezuka couldn't bring himself to imagine the tensai disappearing forever and he felt guilty for not even feeling sadness...for now, that is. His damned mind subconsciously refused to register any information concerning Fuji's… departure.

Shaking his head, Tezuka discarded all negative thoughts away; what matters the most right now was that Fuji enjoyed himself to the fullest. It was his promise, and he was resolved to keep it.

Tezuka mentally warned himself to never let his guard down, for the prodigy wasn't easy to please. –And the last word the stoic boy would use to describe himself would be '_pleasing'_.

"What do you want to do today?" Fuji asked him cheerfully.

Tezuka seriously wondered how the brunet could bring himself to smile when he clearly knew he had not long to live, but restrained from asking. Instead, he truthfully answered that he didn't plan anything for the day.

"Then shall we just eat breakfast together for the time being? I'll cook of course" the small boy offered.

Tezuka flinched. He recalled the last time he ate Fuji's cooking –it was 6 years ago, during a camp trip- that was supposedly made especially for him, he had his nose on fire for the rest of the day. The former buchou wondered how the heck Fuji hid a fairly large amount of wasabi in his _sunny-side-up…_ Then again, it was _the _tensai Fuji Syuusuke we are talking about, what can he not do?

Fuji smirked. It seems like his cooking skills have left a strong impression on Tezuka… and he was flattered the stoic boy still remembered the 'incident'. And now, he was one step closer to getting what he wanted.

"Please," Fuji pleaded, "I promise it will be eatable this time. Besides," he hesitated slightly before continuing in a softer tone, "…it might be the last time you have to eat it anyways. I'll be leaving you alone in a short while."

"Don't say such things" Tezuka harshly hissed, pained at the sight of a sad Fuji. He opened his mouth to add something else but soon found out he had nothing to say.

Fuji smiled at Tezuka's concern. "Is that a yes?" He tried not to sound too triumphant.

The bespectacled man sighed. Will he ever be able to say no to the pleading voice of this prodigy? "I'll be changing in my room" it was his own way of expressing defeat.

Fuji threw him a dazzling smile. "Thank you! I promise I won't let you down."

Resisting a sudden urge to embrace the over-excited boy in front of him, Tezuka simply nodded and headed upstairs. For some unknown reason, the enthusiasm Fuji emits was getting to him and he already forgot why his old friend was here in the first place.

* * *

oOOooOOo

* * *

Tezuka eyed the food. If he was surprised the pancakes and eggs looked _normal, _he definitely didn't show it. He stared a while longer before bringing the tiniest piece of his sunny-side-up to his mouth and chewed, waiting for the end of the world.

"So…?" Fuji asked intently. "I hope it meets your standards because it took me more than I could handle to not put any hot sauce in your meal" he teased.

Tezuka blinked. Apparently, he was still alive…

It was only then did he realize Fuji was leaning over the table, watching him a little too intently.

"It's…quite good" he finally managed to speak. His voice was his old monotone one, but his eyes betrayed him and clearly showed disbelief.

Fuji chuckled wholeheartedly –such a pleasant sound, Tezuka surprised himself thinking. "I can cook well when I feel like it" the genius admitted.

"Aah, it seems so."

"Of course! How else do you think I can hide wasabi in your eggs?"

_Putting it that way, it makes quite some sense_, the taller boy thought.

The rest of the meal proceeded in a comfortable silence.

* * *

oOOooOOo

* * *

"What now?" Tezuka asked. It was nearly eight when they finished eating and clearing the tables.

"I'm not sure… I suppose we should go out?"

"Where to?"

"Hmm… surprise me." Fuji giggled at Tezuka's lost expression. The former made a mental note to always be the one escorting if he ever went out with that clueless idiot.

But then again, he probably never will. A bitter smile formed up his lips at the idea of Tezuka having a loving wife and a happy family running after him. Well, as long as Tezuka was happy, Fuji couldn't care less whether he was the source of it or not.

Tezuka stood up and headed for the door. Curious, Fuji followed him and together they walked in silence until they reached a nearby park.

"Close your eyes" the ex captain commanded using his all-mighty tone.

"Eh?" Fuji was caught off guard but he did as he was told and let darkness fill his vision.

And then a warm hand covered his, gently pulling him forward. An electrical shock ran through him at the sudden physical contact. Fuji was about to protest but finally decided against it. Instead, he gave Tezuka's hand a light squeeze and pulled himself closer.

Tezuka was glad Fuji had his eyes closed, for he felt an abrupt rush of blood spread through his cheeks. He wasn't uneasy; it was the unknown feeling of _pleasure _that filled him that embarrassed him deeply. It was almost impossible how Fuji's small hand fitted perfectly in his large ones and he was enjoying his friend's presence more than what he considered reasonable.

They both silently wished the moment could last longer, both knowing it was beyond stubborn to think that way. It was only reluctantly that Tezuka let go of Fuji's small hand when they arrived at destination.

"Open your eyes, Fuji, we're here."

Slowly, the tensai uncovered his rarely seen blue orbs and contemplated their surrounding. A sincere smile traced up his lips and tears were threatening to fall.

Before him was his once-upon battlefield and above them danced a million sakura petals. A soft wind picked up, sending those infinite pink dancers swirling in harmony before landing soundlessly on the cold earth. Fuji inhaled deeply and the sharp scent of a freshly cut grass filled his lungs. Everything was too familiar.

The smaller boy glanced up at Tezuka, who also seemed to be caught in the moment. Both of them stared straight, looking at nothing in particular, just enjoying the silent presence of the other.

Fuji was, as usual, the one who spoke first. "This is where we first met, eight years ago" he tried to keep his voice even, free from all the sentiments flowing inside him.

"Ahh" was all answer Tezuka provided, and it was enough.

"It brings back memories…" Fuji purposely left the sentence hanging. He detached his cerulean orbs from the scenery and landed them on his friend. They flew open as he saw Tezuka smile.

"It does."

* * *

oOOooOOo

* * *

For how long did they stand there unmoving will forever remain a mystery. It could be an instant as much as a whole day. It didn't matter, either way. At that precise moment, both of them were brought back on that day where sakura petals filled the air, where everything else disappeared into the background, where only they existed for the sake of the other. It almost felt like a dream, so surreal yet so warming. Tezuka could still hear a young Fuji's voice call out his name, and how right it felt right then and there.

'_Tezuka-kun.'_

_Said boy turned to find a short honey-haired youth standing in front of him, arms behind his back. He recognized him at once._

"_Ehh… you were… Fuji-kun right? Do you need something?"_

"_I thought I'd help you" the smaller freshman smiled and ran to get a broom._

"_Stop! This is my punishment. If you help me you'll get scolded too…"_

"_It's all right. If you get scolded, then lets all get scolded."_

Glancing at Fuji, Tezuka only realized how much gentleness this boy had brought him. Contemplating him now, the taller boy realized just how much he had grown. His once girlish looks were now replaced by beautiful, almost angelic features –quite the irony, he thought and felt a smile creep up his face.

That was when he caught a single droplet of tear sliding down Fuji's cheek.

Only then did Tezuka remember why they were here in the first place. He wanted to smack himself hard on the figure for forgetting something so important and blamed everything on Fuji's deceiving smile. _How could he possibly forget Fuji was going to leave him in three days?!_

"Fuji…" he called softly, as if afraid to startle him.

"You don't know how much I will miss all this." Fuji said sadly, his eternal smile plastered on his face.

That's when something inside Tezuka snapped. The image of his every memory he shared with Fuji shattered in a million pieces. Every smile, every tear, every touch, all crumbled down, gone. Just as the tensai will, soon.

He swallowed down his pride and once again gripped Fuji's hand inside his. When the latter threw him an half embarrassed and half confused look, he just stared down. It was his own way of showing he didn't want to let go of his precious past and it didn't matter whether Fuji understood it or not. He definitely wasn't going to explain if the latter asked though.

And Tezuka was grateful his friend did understand for he did not ask any questions and simply walked along side him. Oh how he was glad they had their valuable unspoken relationship… how lovely it was simply _Fuji _who was with him.

A small knot formed in Tezuka's stomach. Will he be enjoying himself as much if it was someone else? Will he actually _devote _so much effort if it was, for exemple, Echizen who came running to him? Not daring to look at Fuji for fear his face was heat up, he simply walked in front, towards nowhere precisely. _'Day dreaming wasn't of his liking'_ he once said, and now he really wished it were as easy to do as he made it sound.

* * *

oOOooOOo

* * *

"Where are we going?" Fuji finally dared to ask after a good twenty minutes of walking.

He waited and when no answer satisfied his curiosity he concluded it was either because Tezuka wanted to surprise him or he had no idea where he was heading himself and Fuji decided the last one was more probable. A sigh and then a mocking giggle resounded. The truth was that the stoic boy was embarrassed holding the tensai's hand in public. How Tezuka-like, the smaller man thought. But then again, it _was _a once-in-a-lifetime chance to be able to hold _The_ Tezuka Kunimitsu's hand in front of everyone to see and a simple 'embarrassment' wasn't a good enough reason for him to let go.

Fuji thought he could die with no regret now. Quite a harsh thing to think at such a moment, he laughed sheepishly. Whatever, he already received beyond what he could ever wish for anyway.

And then, a little too soon, Tezuka retrieved his hand from Fuji's who masked his discontentment with a questioned smile.

"We have to do a little bit of mountain climbing" the taller boy informed.

Fuji blinked. Browsing his surrounding, he found himself in what seemed a small…wood. And yet he was sure they were downtown a minute ago…

"I found this place last winter" Tezuka explained the unvoiced question. "I thought we could come climbing here since it isn't too far from my house."

"This hill is quite…abrupt." Fuji acknowledged. "I'll admit it's my first time climbing something so irregular, so I might be inexperienced."

"I'll guide you."

"You always do, Tezuka" another melancholic smile and then in a more delicate tone, "you always did and always will. Even when I will be gone." The last part was a mere whisper.

"Don't say irrational things." Tezuka knew he wasn't to hear the final sentence.

A regretful smile apologized and they started ascending the mountain.

oOOooOOo

"Ah!" Fuji slid down a few centimeters, sending small rocks rolling down the cliff before coming to a halt.

"Fuji?" Tezuka immediately looked back, not even bothering to hide his sudden distress. He relaxed when a little laugh reached him.

"Don't worry buchou. I just let my guard down for a second" the honey-haired youth teased.

"Aah. Please bear it for a while longer. We are almost there."

Fuji nodded and Tezuka was too hurrying to notice how hard Fuji was trying to breathe.

* * *

oOOooOOo

* * *

When they finally arrived on top, Fuji freely collapsed on the ground trying to catch his breath. Apparently Tezuka had forgotten he was nearing his deathbed and so he simply nodded in defeat when the latter gave him his _you-haven't-been-working-out _glance.

Tezuka settled beside him and he quickly sat up, looking at the crimson colored sky in awe. (Fuji was too caught up with looking at where he set foot to notice how late it was.)

In front of them was the most beautiful sunset they have ever seen. The scenery in itself was nothing _near _extravagant and we could even describe the landscape as _plain. _But the simple fact it was Tezuka and Fuji _together _made the present moment a magical one.

The tired boy's breathing finally became even and he could now inhale the sweet scent of wild flowers. He bothered himself in watching the celestial star majestically set to prepare the world for another big day.

And slowly the silent night drained mother earth from its colors. The shining stars one by one claimed their original place on the never ending dark sky. A chilly breeze ran through Tezuka's hair and he decided it should be time to head back.

Thud.

The taller boy turned his head to see his friend lying unconscious on his shoulder…asleep.

"Nn… I'm glad… zuka…" Fuji mumbled.

Tezuka sighed. A little longer then.

* * *

--To be continued--

* * *


	3. Cold

**Disclaimer: **I forgot to disclaim myself previously: Characters does not belong to me (or else prince of tennis would be a disaster! D:). Only plot is mine.

**A/N: **Sorry for it being so late! But it went strongly out of hand, and I had to cut it short… anyways, here it is!

* * *

**The Final Countdown**_  
Day 3, Cold_

The next morning Fuji woke up to the constant chirping of birds. He felt cold in this unfamiliar room, under this unfamiliar thick blanket. Turning sideways he read the table clock indicating 6AM.

6AM?! He jumped off the hard bed that wasn't his and ran for the door. He couldn't care less where the heck he was and with whom he had spent the night: his brain only alarmed him that he was supposed to be at Tezuka's house at this time. He promised himself he wasn't to miss a single second away from the man yet he overslept! He was going to plunger in eternal sleep soon enough so why couldn't he handle sleeping one hour less than what he normally did?

It was then he tripped over something and fell on the cold floor… or so he thought. Instead, he really was lying on something warm and soft. A small grunt came from under him and he lowered his head to see Tezuka staring at him with one eye while his hand tried to rub off sleep from the other.

"What's wrong?" Tezuka asked, hanging his glasses on his nose bridge, distressed.

Fuji blinked twice. "Te-Tezuka…?" What on earth was he doing underneath him?

"Can you please get off of me? It's quite uncomfortable to be in this position" said boy tried not to sound too harsh, but blame him for not being a morning person.

"Ah, right…" the top youth obeyed, starting to feel uneasy about the unexpected closeness.

When the honey haired boy finally untangled himself from his former captain he decided to settle on the floor rather than Tezuka's small futon. When his bare legs touched the cold tiles he unwillingly sneezed and realized he was only wearing an oversized shirt and boxers.

A warm hand brushed his, covering it. Fuji flinched under the light yet soft touch. "You're cold" he heard Tezuka whisper in concern…and the next thing he knew he was under the covers beside his beloved. Long arms encircled him, pulling him closer to the source of warmth and muscled legs found his bare ones, trying to transfer him their body heat. Fuji gasped as he felt Tezuka's hot breath on his bare neck, sending shivers down his spine every time the taller man exhaled.

"Five minutes." Tezuka breathed on his skin and Fuji's world was spinning as he desperately attempts to quiet his moans.

Tezuka's large hand found its way under Fuji's t-shirt, rubbing his chest, slipping a little lower to his abdomen. And Fuji knew it was pointless to try and silence his groans. He tried his best to contain all the emotions flowing inside him from nervous to improper thoughts. His uneven heart drummed so hard in his ears he feared the whole world could hear it… but his every will, every effort crumble under a single strike his beloved gave him.

If Tezuka's goal was to warm him up, then Fuji congratulates him for succeeding at it in a record time; his face was now crimson red –if not, worse-, his whole body (mostly where Tezuka's legs lay) was at the very least _burning_. Looking at the clock, Fuji counted the remaining time before the promised five minutes would be over, hoping he wouldn't die of hyperventilation before then.

When he finally spotted a red 6:05 showing on the digital clock, he hurriedly (or was it unhurriedly…?) detached himself from his buchou's tight wrap. Apparently the boy was asleep.

_If that idiot doesn't remember doing this and nearly giving me a heart attack after he is fully awake I'm…_ Fuji's trail of thought was interrupted as Tezuka shifted in his bed. A w_hat-am-I-going-to-do-about-you_ smile formed on his lips as he silently exited their bedroom.

Once he was safe and sound outside, Fuji practically ran for the bathroom that he -luckily- found on his left and undressed himself from the little bit of cloth he was wearing previously. Not even bothering, he randomly tossed the lingerie away and turned on the tub's water. A cold shower would definitely be doing some good to him at times like this. The honey haired boy laughed a low laugh as he recalled how many times he ended up this way after dreaming of ia certain someone/i doing private things to him…

Fuji was just about settling down when the bathroom door opened and, speak of the devil, the _certain someone_ he was thinking about came in.

"Good morning, Fuji" Tezuka greeted (oh-so-formally), glancing at said youth shamelessly.

And Fuji felt like the half-transparent curtains supposed to cover his skin were non-existent. He wanted to smack himself for forgetting to lock the damn door and letting his guard down _'for Tezuka to see'_. He had intended to humor but only added to his embarrassment. Now that his body was once again heat up, the water didn't feel so cold anymore…

"Get out!" he finally managed to voice out.

Tezuka who was now busy brushing his teeth only threw him a questioned look as if saying _'what's the problem?'_

_Argh! Anything for him to stop staring at me like that!_ Fuji tried his best not to show his discomfort which really, could only fool Tezuka. Said man peacefully continued his task, brushing his teeth thoroughly, as if nothing could be more natural then him peeking on his friend showering.

"Te-Tezuka, get out!" this time, Fuji failed at hiding his embarrassment.

A glint lit up in Tezuka's hazel eyes and he finally understood something he had missed all along. He now blamed himself for not sooner realizing Fuji's uneasiness. "Don't worry" he assured him, after spitting the rest of toothpaste in the sink, "It's not like I haven't _seen_ you before."

If Fuji was a little bit more out of character, he would have fallen on the floor, screaming 'THAT IS NOT THE POINT, YOU IDIOT!!' But since he is still able to control himself right now, he instead learned from his mistake: never _EVER_ keep your hopes up when it comes to Tezuka trying to realize _things_.

Taking three deep breaths, he managed to clear his mind and shouted, "Don't act like we're newly weds!"

Choke.

Fuji mentally smacked himself on the face and turned the water off. He swore nothing was going to heal him from his current state anymore.

* * *

oOOooOOo

* * *

"Fuji."

"Hn?"

"Where are we going?"

"Dunno."

Tezuka muted a sigh. Sometimes he hated being tall; if Fuji angled his head just slightly downward his long hair would hide his face, banning the taller boy from seeing his expressions. Judging from his speaking tone, the ex-captain concluded the tensai was angry (or even pissed) at him, but he couldn't bring himself to recall why exactly.

As far as his memories go, Tezuka had brought a sleeping prodigy back to his house after he had slumbered on his shoulder watching the sunset the previous day. He had delicately changed him into his own clean cloths and let him use the bed. The next morning he blurrily remembered holding the cold boy in his arms –and legs, ahem– in his futon and warming him up. Then the bathroom incident occurred and… breakfast turned out to be hell. That's basically how they finally ended up here, walking alongside each other, wandering towards nowhere. What could have possibly gone wrong?

Deep in thoughts, Tezuka barely noticed Fuji was absent beside him. Only the two green-colored soft creams the small boy now held proved he had left his side. "Here," Fuji handed him a cone, "it's your favorite green tea flavor".

Tezuka spoke his thanks and apologized for the trouble. Fuji, for the first time of the day, smiled at him and told him to drop the formalities. The bespectacled boy was about to protest, saying that it was the way he was raised to be, but decided against it and nodded. Today was day three after all, and haven't he agreed that 'Fuji's wishes where his command?' So he took the cone despite his hate for sweet things and ate the green tea flavored ice cream.

Fuji beamed at him, his good mood returning. He started rambling about all and nothing –which was a positive sign and earned a relieved sigh from Tezuka. He was in the middle of talking about Akiko, his third cactus, when he suddenly stopped. "Ah!"

Tezuka turned to see him licking the base of his cone hastily. He raised an eyebrow as the untouched ice cream melted away on Fuji's fingers. The latter was too absorbed in talking and forgot to eat it.

"Mou Tezuka, don't just stand there and help me finish this." Fuji would have pouted if it wasn't for the melting soft cream demanding his attention.

Said boy obeyed since he hated wasting food and took a large bite of the icy treat.

The next thing he knew his nose was on fire. He clutched it with both hands, trying to keep his expression constant, free from all the pain and uncontrolled tears welling up in his eyes. He breathed through his mouth since his nose refused to do their job and swallowed, hoping his throat wasn't going to burn down.

When he finally found his voice again, his first statement was "This isn't green tea."

"I never said it was" Fuji sounded so perfectly innocent it was suspicious. "I only eat wasabi flavored ice cream, I thought you knew at least that much?"

_And when did they start selling those?!_ the taller man couldn't help himself from thinking.

"Don't let your guard down now, Tezuka." Fuji hummed, triumphant. They were now even, he smirked.

* * *

oOOooOOo

* * *

"Ah!" Fuji exclaimed out of the blue.

"Hn?"

"Isn't this the park you brought me to yesterday?"

He looked around. "Aah, it is."

After the ice cream incident they both continued their trip towards nowhere. It may have been by complete chance they ended up here… or maybe they have been unconsciously drifting to this special place. But for now, both of them really didn't care about ihow./i

"Fuji, now that we are here, how about a friendly match?"

"Eh? But Tezuka I-"Fuji stopped in mid sentence, reconsidering his choice. "Never mind, let's play."

The taller boy threw him a questioned look as if trying to find out what Fuji had left unsaid. After a few seconds, Tezuka gave up and decided they were going to have that tennis match before it would start raining. Dark clouds were starting to pile up and the former captain knew better than anyone that rain and tennis weren't making the best of harmony.

Tezuka handed Fuji a racked and a few balls he had just rented and both of them automatically settled on each side of the court, just like old times. Secretly they were both happy that somehow, nothing had changed.

"One set match" Fuji shouted playfully, "I'll serve."

Tezuka only nodded, feeling nostalgic. He knew far too well the tensai had purposely used his childish and high pitch voice to bring back their once-upon-a-time game back to life, making all his memories of their three years together resurface. Hopefully this tennis match would not end with his complete defeat just like old time, Tezuka teased.

Throwing the yellow ball in the air Fuji had remembered how it felt to be on this battlefield. The thrill, the fun, the pain… and of course, his own victory against his captain when playing that promised game after they had won the nationals. He smiled.

Thwack!

The game has started.

"Houshi Hanabi."

The ball disappeared in the air and moments later crashed down far behind Tezuka. The latter turned to see the yellow ball bounce a few times before rolling towards the fence and raised an eyebrow. "You never fail do you…" it was more of a statement then a question.

Fuji only smiled. He was glad he still remembered how to use his own moves even after quitting tennis. Still, he knew he wouldn't be able to top Tezuka this time: he barely got two games while the other had won him five. And for the first time Fuji blamed his own lack of stamina. He normally would win his games with strategy but to conquer his captain a player needed both strength and ruse and Fuji now lacked the former. He was already sweating all over and breathing now hurt his lungs. He knew he wasn't in a state to play sports but Tezuka had been so enthusiastic about his… and there was no way the tensai was going to forfeit without giving his best. Besides, at least his precious person would have enjoyed the game…

Thwack!

Fuji arrived just in time to catch Tezuka's serve. He was about to return it when a gush of hot wind sent his head swirling. He dropped his racket on the floor, the yellow ball and himself falling to the ground along with it.

"Fuji, are you alright?" Tezuka inquired, slightly worried.

Said boy desperately tried to calm his breathing and his sudden urge to throw up and smiled brilliantly, informing his friend that he was totally fine. Which was a big lie.

"Wah, Tezuka!" He tried to sound as enthusiast as his soar throat allowed his voice to be. "When did you get so strong? That serve was amazing!"

"What are you talking about? It was just a normal serve." The bespectacled boy raised an eyebrow. If Fuji was mocking him when he was the one losing, then Tezuka was pissed.

The tensai's eyes shot open. He stared at his friend for a long time, trying to detect any signs of lie within those hazel orbs. He failed.

_Damn, I should have known It wasn't the ball that was heavy, it was me lacking strength!_ Fuji quickly stood up, earning him another headache before finally stabilizing himself. "Fifteen-love" he informed, insisting Tezuka to continue the game. Another three balls and he would lose 6 to 2. Quite a shame for the once nicknamed prodigy, Fuji laughed absently.

The air now weighed heavy, rain threatening to fall any minute. The skies have long since lost their joyful blue color and even the winds were warm and wet. The building humidity did not help Fuji's suffocated breathing at all. His legs felt heavy…

Thwack! Tezuka had served.

And this time Fuji hadn't been fast enough to even catch it. He prayed Tezuka hadn't seen him cough blood and wiped the remaining spots of red from his jaw line with the reversed side of his shirt. Two more serves to go.

Thwack!

A metallic sound resounded when the ball hit the fence behind Fuji and thudded when it hit the ground. The genius eyed the ball, bewildered. Was it even possible Tensai Fuji Syuusuke didn't even see the ball coming?

Tezuka must be disappointed if the match ended this way so he pulled himself together and prepared his best to return the last shot, his eyes wide open. He wasn't going to…. No, not until the end.

Thwack!

Fuji ran and with all the strength of both his thin arms he returned the ball. Only, it was too high, providing his opponent a good chance to smash and win gracefully. Which Tezuka intended to do since he launched himself in the air, his racket above his head, ready to send the ball crashing on the ground any second now.

Fuji didn't smile as he watched Tezuka's silhouette flying above him, unleashing the fatal blow. He positioned himself for releasing his one and final Kirin Otoshi, reassembling every knowledge, every strength, every warmth and every single memory he had shared with Tezuka all together... his last shot with all his soul in it…

A droplet of liquid fell on his forehead and he no longer knew if it came from Tezuka's sweat or the finally roaring rain. Nonetheless he smiled despite his aching lungs, his tired body, his growing headache.

"Game and match, Tezuka" he whispered to himself.

And everything went black.

* * *

oOOooOOo

* * *

Tezuka ran to the other side of the courts and gathered the small frame lying on the ground. Fuji was drenched in sweat it was almost abnormal after such a short lived game. His breathing was heavy and uneven and his eyes were oozing out tears of pain despite their protective eyelids being closed. The taller boy shook him a few times but no answer came to him.

Panicked, Tezuka took his friend's small wrist and felt the latter's heart beat slow and even. His eyes widened in disbelief; it was clearly unrealistic that after so much running Fuji's heart beats never sped up. He gritted his teeth disapprovingly and lifted Fuji's small, almost fetish weigh before sprinting back to his house.

The falling rain felt like a shower.

Tezuka selfishly tried to cover Fuji's wet coughing with his own panting, praying he would make it in time back home. He once again forgot Fuji's health state and worn him out. But this time Tezuka wasn't going to forgive himself for deeply hurting the most precious thing he held.

And yet that smile…

* * *

To Be Continued

* * *

**A/N: **I once again apologize for the late update and the open ending. Next chapter is almost done, and the end is near! XD I promise lodsa angst and happy ending. Next chappie revelation of Fuji's disease!

Reviews are appreciated and badly needed because I sux at writing and want to improve. Thank you


	4. Promise

**Disclaimer: **Fuji and Tezuka are not mine. They are each other's and they will stay together O  
**Rating: **This might have a little bit of... smex, but nothing extravagant. Just a little paragraph mentionning their private activity. Deepest apologies for those who don't like it.

**A/N: **I'm sorry this is once again so late... It wend strongly out of hand... (3.500 words!) Anyways, I dedicate this for animeannie, who had encouraged me greatly into finishing this chapter. Thank you very much!

* * *

**The Final Countdown**  
_Day 2, Promise_

A million shards of crystal rain dropped from the skies, thudding heavily when they crashed onto the ground. Dark clouds guarded the above whilst a thick fog overwhelmed the city. On this cold and wet summer afternoon, the usually busy streets of Tokyo were empty. For the first time, Tezuka felt like being the only man alive. Not a sound was heard, not a single car passing by the main street. The only noises were the now and then striking thunder and the infinite little sparks descending from heaven, soaking everything within their reach. The loneliness deep within him was unbearable, and carrying a barely conscious Fuji in his arms hadn't helped his down casting mood.

That night, only Tezuka's tired panting echoed throughout the dead city.

* * *

oOOooOOo

* * *

It wasn't until they have reached the warmth of Tezuka's apartment that Fuji awoke from his temporary slumber. The honey haired boy assured his friend he was fine and pretended he only passed out because he pushed himself too far when playing against him. But this time Tezuka refused to believe him, pushing away every excuse the small boy threw him, even though it was hard not to trust that genuine smile spreading across Fuji's face.

Even so, Fuji being the prodigy he was, would stay a prodigy no matter in what condition he was. Pleading puppy eyes turned on full power, the genius insisted he was wet and sticky from the sweat and badly needed a shower to look decent. Oh and new clothes too, he decided to add just to prove his point.

His smile widened when Tezuka let out a defeated sight, which confirmed his victory. Fuji decided it was easy to just smile and ignore physical pain when in presence of his buchou.

Just when he had thought he had won the argument and followed the tall man inside the bathroom, the door closed and locked behind them. As in him _and _Tezuka. Pretending he didn't notice what was happening, Fuji only smiled apologetically. "Hum… I'm going to shower now."

Tezuka nodded.

Seeing the taller man had zero intention to leave him alone, Fuji slowly undressed himself until he had nothing but a boxer left to cover his skin. There, he stopped. Glancing at Tezuka from over his shoulder, he saw the man staring back at him intently, without a hint of uneasiness showing on his face. Fuji briskly remembered this morning's event and his face heat up. He decided that beating around the bush did not help the situation so he went straight to the point.

"Tezuka I'm going to shower, can you leave?"

"No" was the strict response, leaving no place for arguments. Why oh why within the infinite answers Tezuka could give him had it have to be this one?

A violent buzz rang through Fuji's head at that precise moment and the world started spinning. Just when the honey haired boy was about to collide with the floor, a pair of strong arms caught him mid air, effortless. Sadly the genius didn't have the time to smile or even feel the magic of the moment; he doubled over to throw up the small nothing he ate in the sink. When he clearly had no more food left in his stomach blood had replaced the previous aliments and overflowed stubbornly from his mouth.

Once his moment over, Fuji gasped for air, clutching his now empty stomach with both hands. All energy he still had a minute ago left him. Completely drained, his knees gave up on him and the frail boy stumbled across the floor, his breathing heavy and loud. Just in case, Fuji lied one hand over his mouth so that he would be ready if another illness should strike him.

After God knows how long, the smaller boy's breath slowed gradually, until it re-phased to its normal state. When Fuji had finally found his voice, he turned his head sideways to face Tezuka, hoping his lips wouldn't be of an abnormal flesh color and smiled. "I'm…sorry…" he breathed out, barely louder than a whisper. "The sink is… er… dirty…"

Something burned inside Tezuka's throat. He sank to his knees beside the sick boy and almost violently grabbed him within his arms. "Idiot. Don't worry about something as trivial as the sink when you…"

Fuji could hear Tezuka's voice quiver of anger and fright. The taller boy held him so tight he no longer knew which one of them was trembling hardest. A sorrowful smile traced up his lips as Fuji finally pieced together the words missing after Tezuka's unfinished sentence. '_Don't worry about something as trivial as the sink when you have on more day to live.'_

That's right, Fuji thought. Today was day four… and tomorrow he would be leaving his everything behind. After tomorrow, he would never be able to stay by his beloved again.

It was for the first time that night, safe and sound within Tezuka's arms, that Fuji sincerely regretted being unable to live any longer.

* * *

oOOooOOo

* * *

When Fuji had sufficiently settled down to be handled, Tezuka gently lifted him off the cold tile ground into the bathtub. Resting his forehead on his friend's, the taller man decided the sick boy needed cold water to calm his upcoming fever. As the lukewarm water slowly filled the tub, Tezuka started scrubbing Fuji's back.

The tensai was grateful he was currently in a half conscious state; he wasn't himself enough to protest or even feel embarrassed, yet just enough to know, to feel his buchou's surprisingly gentle fingers rubbing sweat off his back. The tensai had something for pretty hands and right now, his captain's slender fingers were what he would qualify as perfect. –Not that he had expected anything less from him– The sensation reminded him of the time when his mother used to wash him, at the young age of three. Fuji Yoshiko had the gentlest, smoothest fingers little Fuji had ever touched at that time, and now that he was twenty three, he was astonished _Tezuka_ of all people rivaled her. Fuji recalled his happy youth with his big sister, his parents and how fascinated he was when his little brother had been born. He replayed the time when he had won his first tennis trophy, the time he had acted like a big brother and protected Yuuta from bullies, the time when he entered Seigaku… and then he smiled when saw the figure of a young Tezuka staring at him.

The slow up and down movements slowly washed Fuji's sickness away, replacing it by joyful and happy memories of his youth. His stomach settled, the prodigy fell asleep.

* * *

oOOooOOo

* * *

A loud buzzing rang in his ears and then his throat tightened. Realizing at once what was happening, Fuji rose up from the bed and ran to the bathroom just in time to vomit in the toilet. He didn't know what was left in him he could possibly throw out and he didn't dare to look. He even tried his best to ignore the strong metallic scent of human flesh… Fuji closed his eyes and rested his head on the floor to ease the dizziness he felt.

Soft arms encircled him and a freezing hand on his forehead sent a chill down his spine. Risking a glance up, Fuji saw worried… no, agonized hazel eyes examining him worriedly. His heart shattered at the sight of a pained Tezuka and he tried his best to comfort his love.

"I'm sorry you had to see that…" his heart ached. He had once again shown his week side.

Deep within him, Fuji hated himself for being a coward. He blamed himself for being unable to pass his last days alone, for being so hurt just at the idea he would never see Tezuka again. He knew that if he had never showed up in front of Tezuka, things would be so much easier for both of them to handle. He clearly knew all the pain he was giving Tezuka now that he had shared his sad fate with him. Deep within him Fuji hurted at the idea of burdening his beloved further for his own personal selfishness; he was scared of dying alone.

But the longing was too strong. As he recalled their three years spent together at Seigaku, the feelings he had for Tezuka took the best of him. And he knew he wanted, _needed_ to see his former captain once again before the end. So before he knew it, he was in front of the bespectacled boy's house. He had ringed the bell and had told bitterly his story. When Tezuka had accepted to spend his last five days with him Fuji knew he would die happy, without regrets.

But events turned out Tezuka felt the same longing towards Fuji. They mutually seek the presence of the other. That's when the tensai's world started falling apart.

Now that he knew Tezuka wanted him, _needed _him, Fuji regretted ever meeting him.

* * *

oOOooOOo

* * *

As gentle arms once again brought him back to the comfort of their bed, Fuji had hated his body for being too weak. His big loss (2 to 6 games) against Tezuka previously had been bearable but being carried around the house bride-style was beyond embarrassing and greatly stained his pride. But Fuji refrained from complaining since his legs literally refused to obey him. Besides, he tried to convince himself, he was now even having his personal wedding before his departure. And the gloom was Tezuka, of all people.

Fuji smiled. He was blessed. Tezuka had given him so much more than what he could ever ask…

"I'll go get you some water" Tezuka declared at that precise moment and pulled Fuji back to reality, without the faint marriage music playing in the background.

Automatically, the small boy grabbed his hand and pulled with all his strength. "Stay," it sounded more like a plea than a command. Fuji knew his strength alone wouldn't be enough to hold Tezuka back.

Not knowing what to do, Tezuka simply settled beside Fuji on their bed. His heart ached so much it could probably rival Fuji's physical pain. In just one day, in one blink of an eye his friend would be gone, and he couldn't do a thing about it. The all-mighty Tezuka was as helpless as anyone when confronting Death. He quickly pulled Fuji in his arms and nuzzled his face in the crook of Fuji's neck to hold back a whine. The bespectacled boy quickly learned that pressing himself too tightly against Death's next victim would earn him another stab of pain in his heart; he felt Fuji's slow and fading heartbeat thudding against his own chest. Tezuka muted a moan.

"T-Tezuka… you're…too tight…" Fuji mumbled.

Said man only reluctantly released his embrace the slightest, just enough for the small boy to breathe. Right now, he wanted to say selfish things such as _'don't leave me, Fuji'_ or _'I want you to stay by my side forever'. _It was only recently that Tezuka had realized he loved his tensai too much to hand him over to the unknown… yet it was that same feeling called love that held him back from asking Fuji things he knew the latter would never be able to give him.

"Tezuka…" Fuji's voice was full of regret. He could feel his former captain's inner struggle and decided to change the subject. "Tell me one thing. Why did you bring me back to your house instead of the hospital? I figured the first thing anyone would do when someone collapses is call the doctor…"

The sentence hanged in the air. A minute passed before Tezuka answered. He wanted to make sure his voice didn't shake. "If you came running to me five days before…dying instead of staying in the hospital, I figured your disease was not curable…" Truth said, Tezuka really didn't want to believe what he had just muttered.

A heavy silence confirmed his statement. Tezuka held a feverish, yet cold Fuji under the thick covers, thrusting every single body heat he could give him. His right hand gripped Fuji's wrist tightly, where he could feel his heartbeat, just in case…

When Fuji felt the dead silence unbearable, he tried to push Tezuka away but his efforts resulted in an even tighter grip around him. "I'm fine Tezuka, I promise I won't leave until my time comes, which is tomorrow after sunset." Determination overflowed in his voice and his smile was gone. Tezuka wisely decided to let go.

"Thank you" Fuji flashed a truly grateful smile and sat up in their bed. His blue eyes fully open, he stared blankly outside the window and into the darkness of the night. He decided he would reveal everything.

"It was seven years ago when I entered University and joined its tennis club that I have found out about my disease. At that time we were testing our heartbeat rate after running for ten minutes and results showed my heart beats irregularly. At first I thought that it was because I was used to running laps…" he threw a half teasing, half accusing grin to Tezuka that apparently failed to register his attempt to humor him. "But the coach who had once studied medicine knew fairly well that my cardio was abnormally below average, and no training could result in such a low rate… so he took me to see a doctor."

Fuji paused and turned back to look at Tezuka. The man had also sat up and was now squeezing his hand, insisting him to continue even though his eyes clearly shouted for him that he needed no more of this nonsense. Fuji bit his lower lip. _Please bear it a little bit longer, Tezuka._

"After a year of calculating and testing, the doctor concluded my heart was slowly wearing out, fading, dying. Everyday was a threat and they anticipated that one day my low blood pressure wouldn't be enough for me to live. We tried everything from intense physical training to heart stimulating in order to reanimate it, but it seemed that the more I worked out, the shorter I would live. Exasperated, I quitted the tennis club.

It was only a week ago that my doctor had revealed I had until tomorrow after sunset to live. That day, I skipped school and ran off to a place where I could be alone with my thoughts. I replayed my entire life in my head, living once again every single memory I had passed, forever engraving it inside me.

And then came the inevitable question: When I will no longer be, where will all those memory go?" Fuji turned to plunger his cerulean orbs into Tezuka's deep hazel ones. "That was when the memory of our first meeting under the sakura tree flashed before my eyes. It felt like I traveled back in time to the days with Seigaku, with you, Tezuka. I once again heard your soft voice calling me, felt your caring gaze on me, sensed your gentle fingers brushing against mine and I knew there was no way I could die without seeing you again." Fuji's voice started trembling and he faced down to stare at their entwined fingers.

"I finally found the answer to my selfish question. _To keep someone alive forever he had to live within another." _Fuji took a deep breath before suddenly lifting his head up to once again face Tezuka.

"I want to entrust my every memory within you, Tezuka Kunimitsu!" He declared, his overflowing emotions clearly present in his voice. "You are the only one I trust to this extent and dare to ask something so selfish to. You are the one I admire the most, the one– "

He was cut off mid sentence as warm lips crushed his. Fuji parted his mouth to let Tezuka's demanding tongue in and wrapped his arms around the taller boy's neck, pulling him closer. Tezuka's slender fingers found their way to Fuji's hair and slowly caressed their silky fabric. They made slow movements as their tongue danced harmoniously together. Their heart ached, their lips burned, their lungs hurt… but worst of all was how perfectly their bodies fit together, yet this easy two-piece puzzle would never be completed.

Love, pain, anger, sadness… all their feelings were thrust in this one passionate kiss.

And then, too soon for both their insatiable needs, they broke apart and gasped for air. While recovering, they admired their flushed faces and Fuji chuckled. It was their first time kissing, yet it felt like they had done it all their lives, completely in sync. Slowly, Tezuka pushed him down on the bed and once again assaulted him with a series of kisses. He stubbornly refused to let Fuji go so even when they pulled away again, the bespectacled man moved to his throat, biting softly the fair skin right under his nose.

And then, everything moved faster. A moment passed and their clothes had been torn off and tossed randomly on the floor. Tezuka was now nibbling on his nipple, his hand softly caressing up and down Fuji's back, earning him now and then satisfied moans. Tezuka allowed himself to slip a little lower, in between legs. Fuji gasped and held him tighter. "Hurry…" he pressed. Tezuka closed his eyes to calm his active erection. "Tomorrow, tell me everything about you, Fuji, and I will make sure you live eternally within me." He slowly entered him.

"T-thank you," Fuji didn't bother to hide his overwhelming emotions. "Sincerely thank you, Tezuka…"

Tired, they fell asleep within each other's arms.

* * *

oOOooOOo

* * *

A gush of cold wind woke Tezuka up. The latter shifted in his bed and realized the spot beside him was empty. Fuji was gone!

In a nanosecond Tezuka was up on his feet, glancing around for any trace of his Fuji. He noticed, after hastily dressing up and fixing his glasses on his nose bridge, that the door leading to the balcony was open. He rushed over, fearing the worst and cursing along his '_Fuji jumped, you idiot!' _muse.

Much to his surprise and relief, said youth was standing there on the balcony, his head tilted upward, and his opened eyes shining brighter under the stars. A soft breeze teased his golden strands, causing them to sway lightly before settling once again above his shoulders. His pale skin glowed bright under the dim moonlight and ever so slightly enlightened his surrounding. His sincere smile plastered on his face showed total peace and comfort, instantly draining Tezuka's anxiousness away. It felt like Fuji was an angel descending from the heavens, and unconsciously Tezuka reached out for the gorgeous creature in front of him as if to make sure he was real. There, under the stars, Fuji was the most breath-taking scenery he had ever seen.

The small boy detached his eyes from the never ending skies to land them on Tezuka, who was practically gaping at him. He chuckled at his captain's dumbfounded expression and lifted his arm to point at an empty spot on the sky, where there was no stars.

"Ne, do you see that empty spot Tezuka? Once I leave this world, I will be there watching over you, right on top of your house where you can easily see me from your balcony. I will be the one shining the brightest, so that you can recognize me right away." Fuji turned to smile at Tezuka encouragingly. "No matter how far I am, or how unreachable I seem, I want you to live on without me. I will be forever watching you, in case you get lonely, I promise" he vowed, before being pulled into a bone-crushing embrace.

Tezuka didn't know how to reply to such things but he knew Fuji deserved as much as he had given. It was will alone that pushed Tezuka to speak up.

"I promise that I will come to see you every night, no matter how busy I am… even for a minute… I will be there, telling you about my day. I want to hear you voice…" Tezuka decided he could be incredibly selfish just this time. "I want you to stay by my side forever."

Fuji didn't know how their embrace could be tighter, but he held Tezuka onto him as much as he could. "Thank you… for your time, your care… for everything you've given me Tezuka." His voice was a mere whisper now. "It's so much more than what I deserve…"

And from his eyes fell a single tear that splattered into a million crystal shards as it fell on the cold floor.

Day four ended with their promise to be together forever. Both of them were now ready for the long day that was tomorrow.

* * *

To be continued.

* * *

**A/N: **Reviews fill my soul Please tell me what you think. Criticism are loved and welcomed!  
Next chapter: Fuji's fate, revealed! Will he die? Or will Tezuka find some miraculous way to heal him? Stay tuned for the happy, yet sad ending! XD


	5. Proof

**Disclaimer: **Not mine. Italics and centered are the lyrics of 'Akashi' sung by Tezuka Kunimitsu. Also not mine.  
**A/N: **I've been overly working. Angst got the best of me. I'm sorry for the wait, but here it is, The Final Countdown and it's last chapter! Please enjoy!

* * *

_As silent figures in a bare home,_

_The two of us just sat,_

_Words were interrupted by the welling of emotions,_

_Your voice was shaking…_

Tezuka pressed Fuji's naked body against him and buried himself under the warm skin. He tried to ignore the cheerful harmony the birds sang and the sparkling sunrays that were dangerously creeping through his thick curtains after the thunderstorm. He denied, in all the possible meanings of the word, that morning had come and that it would soon be the time to bid farewell.

Tezuka wouldn't have minded at all if last night lingered on forever.

A faint, almost inexistent blush crept up his face as the bespectacled man recalled last night's… _activities_ with Fuji. He resisted the urge to slap himself to reality; he was completely out of his mind, making love with his friend –not that he could still call him a 'friend' anymore– that was nearing his deathbed.

Tezuka turned his head to gaze at the sleeping figure beside him, the expression of fulfilled contentment on Fuji's face drained all guilt from him. Knowing that he wasn't the only one who had enjoyed himself that night, Tezuka absent-mindedly raised his hand to brush away a silky strand of hair that had fallen before Fuji's eyes, locking it securely behind his left ear. He inhaled their lemon fragrance deeply as he sourly thought how much he would miss the familiar scent.

Tezuka didn't know how long he'd been laying there, just looking at Fuji's frail body. When he finally caught glimpse of the red numbers on the digital clock, his heart skipped a beat; it was noon and Fuji was still _sleeping. _Panic stroke him like lightening as he sat up quickly, shaking his friend softly.

"Wake up, Fuji. It's noon already." When no answer came to him; he decided to shake harder. "Fuji, please, get up. Fuji!"

Tezuka cursed inwardly. He could have sworn Fuji's heart was still beating a second ago, he knew that Fuji was still alive. He had promised he wouldn't leave until sunset

The bespectacled boy shook all his negative thoughts away as he leaned down and pressed his lips on Fuji's. Slowly, due to lack of air, the small boy coughed himself back alive. When Fuji settled down, he did not forget to glare at Tezuka for waking him in such manner.

"Mou Tezuka…" he paused to breathe, "that's not how you're supposed to wake-" The rest of his complains were muffled when trembling arms encircled him possessively. A small apologetic smile replaced his fake pout. "I'm fine," he assured Tezuka, his voice not any louder than a mere whisper.

The bespectacled boy reluctantly carresed Fuji's flushed cheek as he stared deep into Fuji's cerulean orbs, searching desperately for the truth. The skin under his hand was warm now, and he was glad Fuji no longer looked like a corpse. Tezuka closed his eyes and slowly closed in the distance between them, capturing Fuji's lips for a kiss. The urge to keep this beautiful creature for himself was so strong, that the taller boy forgot to be careful handling him. His body only pushed Fuji further into the bed as his hands only knew to pull him closer and his tongue only explored deeper in his mouth. If it had been a little bit longer, he would have forgotten to breathe.

When he finished nibbling Fuji's lower lip, deciding to trail butterfly kisses down the small boy's neck to his collarbone. He must have been completely out of his mind, realizing what he said was the worst thing he could say at a moment like this. He knew he would regret saying those three words for the rest of his life, "Don't leave me…"

Fuji completely froze, although his heavy breathing maintained. "I…" his voice shook terribly. Tezuka guessed Fuji was trying hard not to break down. Fuji stared blankly at his friend's regretful frown, those three words weren't supposed to hurt that much.

The honey haired boy took a deep breath and decided that he needed to calm down. "Tezuka, I have one more place I want to go to before I die" he skillfully changed the subject.

Tezuka no longer knew whether he should be relieved or anxious, and Fuji never gave him an answer to his selfish request.

* * *

~oO~Oo~oO~Oo~

* * *

_The Heart, like a nameless flower,_

_Quivering by the roadside,_

_I want to entrust it to this wind._

"Tezuka, look!" said man glanced up to where Fuji was pointing, "We don't often see such huge rainbows!"

Lifting his hand to block the strong sunlight, Tezuka noticed the rainbow was actually quite a majestic one. "Perhaps yesterday's thunderstorm caused it."

Fuji grinned. "Or perhaps it's there to guide me through my awaited trip. Who knows, I might get lost trying to fly up there."

Tezuka wisely kept silent. The rainbow now seemed much less favorable…

* * *

~oO~Oo~oO~Oo~

* * *

_This unforgettable moment,_

_And our days and time,_

_Started from a place with nothing._

_We embraced the beginning of our journey._

"Ne," Fuji snuggled closer to him and closed his eyes, "Don't get so worked up over it. We promised we would always be together right?" The small boy looked up eagerly when his ex-captain failed to reply.

Tezuka was looking far into his past; From the first time he met Fuji, to those three years they spent together, his lonely monochrome life, and when Fuji suddenly reappeared before him. And now that he finally held the most precious thing he wanted, the honey-haired boy would once again leave him. Tezuka inhaled deeply and kept holding on to the thought of being together forever.

* * *

~oO~Oo~oO~Oo~

* * *

_Unchanging, and definitely unfading,_

_That day's promise was,_

_Just to strive for the future we are guided to._

_That is the proof I met you._

Fuji leaned in closer, both arms wrapped around Tezuka's waist. "About yesterday's promise…" the honey-haired boy had to make sure about this one thing before he could rest in peace, "Let's say, if I can't keep it for whatever reason, will you still live on without me?"

Tezuka didn't even want to consider it, thinking that there was no way Fuji wouldn't keep his side of the bargain. The bespectacled boy knew the prodigy very well; and with that stubborn personality of his, Tezuka knew Fuji would do anything to keep his words. The taller man rested one hand on Fuji's shoulder, squeezing it lightly. "I will. If that's what you wish."

The expression of relief on Fuji's face was almost painful for Tezuka to watch. The one approaching death was Fuji, yet the small boy only worried about him. Was he that unreliable? He wasn't going to back up on the promise, and he wanted Fuji to know at least that much.

"Fuji, you should start telling me about yourself," He risked a glance at his friend, forcing a small smile to ease the tension. "so that you can live within me."

Fuji stared at him a while longer and decided to appreciate Tezuka's effort trying to make it easier for him. He knew he didn't deserve that much though. "Ah, it's about time I start talking, ne?" he smiled.

A soft breeze blew away a few petals of the cherry blossom tree they were leaning on, comfortably settled on top of the mountain they climb a few days ago as Fuji started his tale.

* * *

~oO~Oo~oO~Oo~

* * *

_I was always watching you as you ran_

_Recklessly around the grounds after school._

Tezuka listened to that melodic voice, so soft, yet so warm, slowly revealing what was the story of Fuji's life. The bespectacled boy tried to concentrate on the words, rather than the soothing sound coming from the frail boy's lips. As the story went on, flowing endlessly as a river, it also brought back all those unforgettable times they spent together. Tezuka once again found himself staring at a young smiling Fuji on the courts. He remembered how a soft wind blew at that time, toying with Fuji's hair, making him want to touch those silky golden strands. He recalled how his hands were burning after Fuji held onto them, and how, unconsciously, he wished he could feel the soft skin again. He remembered their first promise of a rematch after their first forbidden tennis game, and his urge to kiss _his _Fuji three years later, when they had fulfilled that vow.

He lived, once again, all those times they had studied together in the library, all those 'accidental' touches they shared when handing books, every single frown and smile during those three years.

It was, no doubt, the most heavenly times of his life, but it all came to an end when they had to part ways.

_

* * *

~oO~Oo~oO~Oo~

* * *

  
_

"_If only time could stop"_

_Your words pain my heart,_

_As yet another season draws to an end._

Tezuka looked up and saw those significant cherry blossom petals flying their way down to meet the cold soil, endlessly covering the grounds of their school yard. A chilly breeze blew, but he could barely feel it with the warm presence beside him. With one hand, Fuji locked a golden strand behind his ear and with the other, he held on his graduation paper. Despite his warm smile, sadness could be seen in his liquid blue eyes.

"If only time could stop…" he whispered to himself.

Tezuka said nothing, but failed to hide a sad smile.

_

* * *

~oO~Oo~oO~Oo~

* * *

  
_

_I'll never forget,_

_That we were here together._

_That brilliance, that irritation,_

_Carved out an unfading time._

Fuji's voice faded gradually, until he was reduced to whispering. His throat was dry, his breathing was forced, and his heart was tiring out. He held onto his last strength, convinced that he could finish telling his story and smiled when Tezuka tried to interrupt him.

He brought them back to day four, when they held each other's hands on that court. He told Tezuka how it reminded him of their first encounter and how he failed to hide his tears.

That day, Fuji gave away his heart to the one he truly loved.

_

* * *

~oO~Oo~oO~Oo~

* * *

  
_

_Despite hurt on our journeys,_

_And those times we feel like falling,_

_We keep looking forward and walking,_

_That is the proof I met you._

"Ne Tezuka…" Fuji was now lying on his lap, his breathing ragged, and his lips were starting to lose their cheerful color.

"Please Fuji…" Tezuka knew begging won't bring him far, but he decided to try just in case. "Please, don't talk anymore…"

Fuji closed his eyes, not wanting to see Tezuka with such an agonizingexpression. He painfully lifted his arm and touched the taller man's warm cheek, caressing it with his thumb. He forced yet another smile. "I was truly happy… when you accepted to spend some time with me."

"Fuji," Tezuka warned.

"About that promise… watching over you from the skies…" Fuji inhaled deeply, "I don't think I can keep it after all." He removed his hand from the bespectacled boy's face and wrapped it behind his back. "I'm sorry…"

_

* * *

~oO~Oo~oO~Oo~

* * *

  
_

_If rather than saying farewell,_

_I hold you instead,_

_We return to the moment,_

_When our hearts touched._

Tezuka couldn't think straight anymore. He couldn't hear Fuji gasping for air, he couldn't feel Fuji's icy hands on his cheek, and he couldn't process the words Fuji had spoken to him. Closing his eyes would be the same as keeping them open; all he could see was darkness. He didn't even have enough strength in his arms to return Fuji's embrace. And he wasn't even the one dying.

_I don't think I can keep it after all… I'm sorry…_

Those words keep echoing in his mind, becoming softer each time, as Fuji's heartbeat. The only thing Tezuka could bring himself to think was '_why?' _Why couldn't Fuji keep his promise? Why would he break it at the most crucial moment? Why did he have to leave in the first place? Why did this have to happen to him? If Tezuka didn't concentrate, he would break at any second now.

"Tezuka," Fuji's voice brought him back to reality. He looked down to meet Fuji's gaze, the most serious one he had ever seen.

"Tezuka, I know I should have told you earlier but I lo—"

The rest died in his throat. Fuji's arms that were desperately holding onto life a while ago now fell numb on the grass. His heavy eyelids would from now on forever hide those lifeless cerulean eyes. Fuji's last vow echoed through the wind.

_Please live on without me…_

Tezuka's memories shattered into a million pieces as he regained consciousness and processed what had just happened. With his arms now back to life, he grabbed Fuji's silent body and pressed it violently against his own. They lay there, unmoving, as the sun slowly sets to a cold and sleepless night.

"I love you too, Fuji." Tezuka waited, powerless, for his tears to assault him.

They never came.

_

* * *

~oO~Oo~oO~Oo~

* * *

  
_

_As the sound of the train fades_

_Into the distance behind my back_

"Thank you for taking care of Syuusuke, Tezuka-san" Fuji Yumiko whispered in his ear, knowing well that Tezuka wasn't really asleep. Slowly, she removed Tezuka's death grip around his younger brother's waist and carried him back to her car.

Tezuka heard a loud gasp and the sound of a car roaring to life. He only opened his eyes when he knew the engine and Syuusuke were far away. And then, slowly, he stood up and ghosted his way back to his lifeless apartment. He wouldn't cry, because they would always be together. He wouldn't be lonely, because the prodigy would watch over him from high up. His hopes would strengthen when would be on his balcony, talking to Fuji about his day. Definitely, they would be inseparable.

_Definitely._

Tezuka looked up to the sky from his balcony, to that empty spot Fuji had pointed him last night. He searched for that brightest star that would remind him of Fuji's genuine smile.

And he cried.

Because that dark spot remained empty.

_That we have chosen our own paths_

_Is the proof that the two of us met._

_

* * *

  
_

~Tbc~ (In the Sequel for those who want the happy ending) **A/N: **No, Fuji will not magically be revived. It's still a happy ending though.

~End~ (For those who think a happy ending would ruin a deathfic)


	6. Sequel, Eternity

**Disclaimer: **Not mine.**  
A/N: **For those who do not wish to read a happy ending that will probably kill the whole angst mood, please do not read any further.

* * *

**~The Final Countdown Sequel, Eternity~**

From atop my balcony, I winced as I looked past the brightness of the sun to that small, empty spot in the sky. It's been a year now and that one spot remained starless. Fuji-less. Ever since that night I sincerely cried and regretted, I decided it was time to move on. I vowed not to shed a single tear again, it would save both of us the pain and the embarrassment. That promise Fuji broke didn't bother me as much as it should have, considering the extent of my loss within those five short days. Without being physically there, Fuji completed me. There remained a warm presence next to me on my bed, as if Fuji had never left my covers. That genuine and pleasant smile would greet me every single morning before I grabbed my spectacles and brought myself back to reality. A faint whisper of my name encouraged me every time I felt like breaking down.

"I'm off Syuusuke."

If I had a roommate, they would probably think of me as delusional. To everyone whom I've told our story to, the one person who fussed over me the most was Oishi. To him it was clear that Fuji had betrayed me, taking advantage of my time and leaving with everything I had, but to me, those times were precious considering all we had shared.

Even now, I'm not sure if Fuji truly loved me. The only thing I knew was that I fell madly in love with him.

Despite what Oishi thought, I was convinced there was a reason, a logical or probably an illogical explanation for Fuji's actions. Oishi conveyed to me that it was probably my strong, undeniable feelings for the prodigy influencing my thoughts. After all, Oishi had been through the same routine with Kikumaru, but for them, they had a happy ending.

'Call me stubborn,' I thought otherwise.

Ever since Fuji left, I felt as lively as ever. I haven't fallen back into my monotonous life as I thought I would. I wanted to fill in for Fuji's part of the promise by not only moving on, but enjoying life as well. Besides, Fuji never left my side.

_Good morning, Tezuka._

I'd wake up to the sight of Fuji's smile, staring longingly at the photo of Fuji on my nightstand before I'd greet that empty spot in the sky. After changing and showering, I'd hear a faint '_Good morning, Tezuka' _as I traveled to the kitchen to cook breakfast.

I was happy.

I tried to ignore my feared thoughts that everything would eventually come to an end. So even if I was delusional, at least I was content, content with always being surrounded by Fuji.

This morning was no exception. I was probably longing for today. Not to remember the pain from last year when Fuji died while wrapped in my arms, but to live once again our precious moments together. It was strange, there was no proper funeral held in memory of that tragic night. I never bothered to think too much of it then. Fuji was close to me and that's all that mattered, funeral or not.

And I was convinced life couldn't be better.

As I opened my apartment door, a gush of wind greeted me, toying with my hair and whispering in my ear a soft melody. It was probably one of my illusions again, but it awfully sounded like _'I love you… I love you…',_ those three meaningful words Fuji had left unsaid. It pushed me stronger than ever before towards the park where we first met. I looked up to the trees. Despite the early spring chill some of the sakura blossoms have started to show, adding a touch of beauty to celebrate our _anniversary, _not that it could ever rival the ocean-deep cerulean eyes.

"Alright, alright, I'll hurry up."

This was routine too. Everyday, before driving myself to work, my feet would drag me to the tennis courts, to another memory of Fuji. Everyday, I would stand there, alone, or not quite.

A gentle breeze would playfully blow swirls around me, and so faintly whisper '_I love you_' that no one else but I could hear. I noticed after some time how the finest branches on top of the trees wouldn't budge a single millimeter, while I'm filled with the warmth of the wind.

I was blessed.

Today somehow felt different. It wasn't the usual nonchalant warm air that greeted me, rather, a shuddering, cold and urgent one. I didn't pay much attention to it, but as I approached the park, something stopped me.

There stood the most beautiful youth I've ever seen. The usual wind harassing me, was now gently tugging his sandy hair away from his face, revealing a part of his slim, porcelain neck. His head was angled upward, and with those closed eyes. He was admiring the early cherry blossom blooms with an eternal smile stretched across his face. His even breath came out in small, regular puffs as it made contact with the chilly air.

It painfully reminded me of one winter I spent with Fuji, many years ago, as I was gaping at him.

My presence must have been very imposing as it usually was, because he now turned to look at me. His closed eyelids snapped open, revealing two fragile blue orbs. His lips parted, but nothing, except a puff of air came out.

He reminded me so much of Syuusuke.

After a minute of our intense staring contest, he gained enough consciousness to move his feet towards me, slowly and hesitantly. It felt like forever before he finally stood right in front of me. Then, it happened.

"Te…Tezuka…" he choked out in bewilderment.

_How did he know my name?_

"Tezuka!" he shouted this time with recognition.

I still stared. _Who was he?_

His arms found their way around my waist and pulled me in a tight embrace. "I… I missed you so much…" he whispered against my chest, his voice shaking uncontrollably.

I frowned. "Who are you?"

His arms froze. I must have been too blunt, because his gorgeous blue eyes were now liquid with tears.

"Did you already forget me?" There was sarcasm in his voice and a strained smile across his face. "It's only been a year, Tezuka. You can't forget that fast!" he sounded like he was trying to convince himself rather than myself.

"I'm sorry, but if you are talking about Fuji Syuusuke, I'm afraid he already passed away." At least, I was positive on the fact.

He forced a chuckle and asked with that arrogant yet soft voice, "Did you go to his funeral?"

"I didn't," I admitted.

"Do you know why?" he asked again, his eyes closed and his mischievous grin back.

I shrugged. "I never knew when it was held." _And I didn't care, because he was always with me._

"Wrong, that would be because it was never held in the first place. Fuji Syuusuke never died." He ginned crookedly at my widening eyes. "In fact, he is standing right in front of you."

I kept silent. Now _this_ was most definitely not part of my daily routine. If I hadn't been delusional before, now I certainly was.

"Fuji passed away," I said again, "he in fact died in my arms and I regret it deeply."

"Wrong again, buchou," he corrected, "he passed out in your arms and was brought to the hospital by his sister. He stayed in a coma for two months due to low blood pressure before awakening and recovering."

I still wasn't convinced. What was this guy trying to do? My life was perfect, flawless, and cheerful until today. How could he just appear out of the blue and claim that he was Fuji Syuusuke? I wasn't going to let him trouble my day.

"Fuji's heart was dying out," I stated.

"Until it found someone else for whom it would beat," he counter-attacked.

"That's illogical," I surprised myself, speaking like Inui.

The man who claimed he was Fuji sighed in exasperation. "You are the one who is being illogical, Tezuka. I'm right here, in front of you! I am not glowing nor have wings on my back. I look perfectly human."

"How can you prove that you won't be gone the second I turned away?" I was going to become hysterical if this argument continued.

Before I could think of anything else, his lips were on mine. A shock ran down my spine as my body remembered. I reacted automatically. I was kissing him back with passion and desire. I closed my eyes, letting my body feel the warmth of his pliant lips, tasting the familiar sweetness of his tongue, playfully teasing him while I desperately held him close to me.

I heard girls giggling nearby, ogling at the two of _us _for displaying such intimate moment publicly or maybe at just _me _because I looked rather foolish, kissing an illusion (or no one, if you prefer) in the park. A part of me prayed it was the former since it would save me the embarrassment as another, more stubborn side of me fought to maintain the thought of Fuji being dead. Whether that was a good thing or a bad one, I'd debate it later on. Right now, I was focused on those hot lips pressed against mine.

When he pulled away and gasped for air, I took the chance to inhale the lemon fragrance of his honey locks. He was really like Fuji in so many ways.

"Are you convinced now?" he asked, hopeful.

I stared at him for a while, noticing how his flushed face looked so much like Fuji's.

"I'm not sure," I admitted, "my brain is known to process shock very slowly."

"I've noticed that a year ago," he chuckled before adding, "well, it doesn't matter, really. Now that I have all eternity before me, I've decided I'd spend it with you." A sincere and genuine smile spread across his face. How I've missed seeing it.

"Your wish is my command," I played along, feeling the pleasant déjà-vu moment.

He took my large hand in his own, squeezing it tightly. They still fitted perfectly together, to my contentment.

"Look Tezuka, it's snowing."

I tilted my head up to see a magnificent sight of white and pink. Cold snowflakes mixed with warm cherry blossom petals swirled and danced together before landing on the clay of the tennis court. A wind blew past us softly. This time, it wasn't the _one_ whispering '_I love you'_ in my ears.

I was wrong. My life _could_ be better.

_And here, we meet again._

~End~

* * *

**A/N: **Okay, so Fuji revived. At least it wasn't 'magical'. XD;;

To all those who have read this far and supported me with wonderful/critical comments, I thank you all very very much. This is the end of The Final Countdown. I really hope you enjoyed it! ^-^ Again, criticism and reviews are welcome and encouraged for this final chapter!


End file.
